Charlotte's First Date
by xxlonelycashier89xx
Summary: Charlotte has her first date. Hilarity ensues. *Oneshot*


Charlotte had a date tonight. She told Henry, but she didn't want to tell Ray. If she did, he'd probably give the kid the third degree, or a back round check if he had the chance. She didn't want to be like Henry, who was always complaining about his love life.

She and Henry were on their way to Junk 'N Stuff. "So, you know Ray's gonna flip when he hears the news,"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. It's not like he did any of those things when Henry went on a date. So, why should he get all over-protective when she wet on one? "Why would he care? He never cared about your love life,"

"Gee, thanks Char,"

"You know that's not what I meant,"

They walked, in, and went down that horrifying elevator. Even after two years, they _still_ have't gotten used to it. "Hey guys," Ray said, as they entered.

"Hey, Ray, can I leave early tonight?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Charlotte, you never want to leave early," He pointed out.

She muttered a curse word, and figured that there was no getting around it. She didn't want them to embarrass her. Especially Ray. "I have my reasons," She tried reasoning with him.

But of course, Ray being Ray, he wanted more answers. "C'mon Charlotte, tell me why you _really_ want to leave,"

Henry had a grin on his face. He wanted to embarrass her, like she did to him when he had his first date. "I-I know why she wants to leave," He sputtered out.

Ray turned to Henry. "And why is that?"

Charlotte was silently begging Henry not to tell Ray why. She didn't want to go through all that trouble. "Charlotte's going on her first date!"

When Henry said this, Ray just about fell off his chair. He never thought of Charlotte as someone who went on dates. "Charlotte? Going on a date? Please," He said, not believing Henry for one second.

Charlotte sighed. She guessed she should tell him. "He's not lying," She backed him up.

"So, who is this guy?" Ray asked, while going to the computer.

She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was wanting to look him up on the internet. "Brian Johnson," She muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Ray spun around in the chair. "What was that?"

"Brian Johnson!" She snapped. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked, while walking up next to him.

She and Henry looked at the screen. Much to Charlotte's horror, he had his Twitflash up in the matter of seconds. "Is this him?" He asked, while pictures flashed on the screen.

"What, are you doing a back round check on this kid?" She asked.

Ray nodded. "That's exactly what I'm doing,"

"This is pointless, Ray! You didn't do this for Henry went on a date! Or, when he went out with _three_ girls. _At the same time!"_ She said, while crossing her arms.

Ray sighed. He knew he was going overboard, but he couldn't help it. "It's different,"

"What's different?"

"Henry's a boy, and you're...a-" He said, while Charlotte glared at him.

"Don't say it," She warned, knowing very well what he would say.

"I guess you're right Charlotte. You know how to protect yourself. We don't need to do it for you," Ray said in defeat.

Charlotte was glad that they saw it her way. She kind of felt badly though. Given that she was the only girl in a group of guys, she should've known they were going to get protective of her. Especially if one of them was the superhero of the entire city. And another one was his sidekick, who was also her best friend.

"Is he meeting you at Junk 'N Stuff?" Ray asked.

She sighed. "Yes,"

"What time?" He asked, popping up out of his chair.

"At seven..." She mumbled.

"I'm just gonna be...not here," He said, as he not-so-stealthily made his way out of the Man Cave.

* * *

It was now 6:50, and Ray was waiting up at the front desk. He was taping his fingers on the table, one at a time.

About five minutes later, the door opened. A boy about 14, slowly walked in. "Um, is Charlotte here?" He asked, coming up to the desk.

Ray gave a sly smile. Of course he knew where she was. But he wasn't going to let him get off this easy. He had to make sure that this guy was good enough for her. But, he would never tell her that.

"She will be up in a minute," Ray said. "What's your name?"

"B-Brian Johnson," He reluctantly said.

"Okay, and how old are you?" Ray asked, pretending to write all the information down.

Brian looked surprised by the question. "S-Sixteen,"

Ray raised his eyebrows. "Ah, so you're older," He said while crossing his arms, hoping to make himself look stronger.

Brian nervously laughed. "Only by three months,"

Ray guessed that, that was okay. "And what are your plans after graduation?" He asked, which took Brian by surprise.

"I-I'm only in 10th grade. Is Charlotte going to be ready soon? Because our movie starts at 7:45," Brian said, while rubbing his neck.

As if on queue, Charlotte and Henry walked in the store. "What is going on here?" She asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Um, he was just making small talk before you came up," He said, looking at Ray, as if to make sure that was okay to say.

Ray nodded, and Charlotte gave a suspicious look to the two of them. "Uh-Huh," She said, while looking at Ray.

To brake the silence, Brian finally spoke. "Charlotte, doesn't our movie start at 7:45?"

"Yes Brian, you're right! We don't wanna be late," Charlotte agreed, while ushering him out of the store.

When they were walking away, Charlotte turned her head and glared at Ray. And in return, he smirked. "Have her home by eleven!" He called out.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. But somewhere deep down, she was grateful that someone was looking out for her.

 **A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too crap!**


End file.
